Black Sheep
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Naruto, un rebelde, amante de las carreras, playboy y sin ningún respeto por la autoridad hará que se meta en más de un lío...Siempre fue una persona solitaria, nunca necesitó de nadie en esta vida para aligerar sus problemas, pero ¿qué pasa cuando el destino llega vestido en una diminuta falda escocesa y con un perfecto acento francés?
1. Ella

_**Disclaimer:**_ __ _Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _NaruSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto, un rebelde, amante de las carreras, playboy y sin ningún respeto por la autoridad hará que se meta en más de un lío, especialmente si tiene un maestro como Kakashi-sensei, su actual mentor y consejero de la escuela._ _  
_ _Siempre fue una persona solitaria, nunca necesitó de nadie en esta vida para aligerar sus problemas, pero ¿qué pasa cuando el destino llega vestido en una diminuta falda escocesa y con un perfecto acento francés?_ __

 _Sakura Haruno, la hija de una de las familias más adineradas de Japón, es una chica que cualquiera tildaría de "Señorita perfección"._ _  
_ _A pasado su vida de internado en internado y recién a sus diecisiete años, sus padres decidieron enviarla a una escuela más...normal._ _  
_ _Sus buenos modales, su elegancia e inteligencia la harán el foco de atención entre sus compañeros, aunque cierto rubio la califique de: "Hijita de papá"._ __

 _La primera impresión de ella hacia él fue la de: "Completo imbécil"._ __

 _Ambos tienen algo en común, SE ODIAN EL UNO AL OTRO._ _  
_ _Naruto y Sakura no pueden respirar el mismo oxígeno sin tener los deseos de matarse, pero ya saben lo que dicen, "del odio al amor hay solo un paso... o quizás necesitarán una escalera más larga"._

.

.

 **Black Sheep**

 _ **(Oveja negra)**_

.

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 1: Ella.**

.

El verano acabó y eso significa el inicio de clases en Konoha Gakuen, aunque no todos están muy satisfechos con esa noticia.  
Uno de ellos es cierto rubio que maldice tener que volver a las obligaciones estudiantiles, para él ir a la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo, aprende más en la calle que estar ocho horas sentado frente a una pizarra.

Aunque la posibilidad de faltar ese día es una tentación, recuerda que su tío Jiraiya se enteraría tarde o temprano y le daría un aburrido sermón acerca del por qué un muchacho de su edad debe estar estudiando en vez de andar de inútil ahí por la vida. Finalmente decide que es mala idea y a rastras se dirige a la cocina.

No tiene tanta prisa, aún son las 6:30 de la mañana y el camino a la escuela no es tan lejos.  
Saca su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y escribe un mensaje rápido, mientras espera a que las tostadas estén listas.  
Revisa un poco su cuenta de Facebook para ver lo que sus amigos han posteado las últimas 24 horas, todas referentes a lo mal que se sienten porque las clases han iniciado. Sonríe y sabe que no es el único que piensa igual.

El sonido de la tostadora lo aleja del celular, va a la refri por el jugo de naranja para acompañar las tostadas, se coloca a un lado de la encimera y come en completo silencio viendo la silueta de alguien acostado en el piso de su sala.  
Termina todo y deja los trastes sucios en el lavador, pasa a un lado del extraño bulto y se va directo a su habitación a terminar de alistarse.

Regresa nuevamente a la sala, patea levemente a quien yace tendido en su piso, este se retuerce y balbucea entre sueños.

— Maldito viejo, despierta de una vez y ve a tu cama. —Lo zarandeó.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Naruto, eres tú? —Preguntó el hombre.

— Sí, Jiraiya. ¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí verdad?

— La verdad no, solo recuerdo que te dejé en casa antes de ir a la editorial. —El peliblanco se levantó y sintió cómo todo le daba vueltas.

— ¡Editorial, mi verga, te fuiste a beber con uno de tus "viejos amigos", dijiste que serían un par de copas y si no me llaman por teléfono nunca hubieras vuelto a casa! ¡Tuve que ir por ti, Ero-sennin!

— No grites, me duele la cabeza, muchacho. —Masajeó su sien, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

— Sabía que estarías con una resaca, así que dejé unas pastillas en tu habitación y hay tostadas en la cocina. Trata de comer algo y no hagas más problemas. —Lo reprendió.

— Es cierto, hoy es tu primer día de clases. —Sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y se los tendió.

— ¿Y esto? —Lo miró con incertidumbre.

— Es para que compres algo de comer en la escuela o vayas con tus amigos después de clases a algún restaurante.

— Sabes que no es necesa-…—Jiraiya lo interrumpió.

— Nada de eso, eres mi sobrino y me gusta consentirte en lo que pueda.

— Vaya, estás algo generoso esta mañana, normalmente eres un tacaño. —Sonrió y se despidió de su tío, no sin antes advertirle que le patearía el culo si lo vuelven a llamar para sacarlo de algún bar de mala muerte.

.

.

.

De camino a la escuela escuchó el sonido de su celular, observó en la pantalla el número de Kiba y contestó al segundo timbrazo.

— Hola, perrita ¿qué hay de nuevo? —Escuchó la risa de su castaño amigo.

— Bien, ¿y tú? Por lo visto me extrañaste tanto como para llamarme antes de vernos —Escuchó las palabrotas de Kiba y se echó a reír.

— Como sea, los chicos y yo nos encontraremos en el parque que está a una cuadra de la escuela, te estaremos esperando.

— De acuerdo, allá estaré. —Colgó y ensanchó más su sonrisa.

A pocos metros del parque pudo reconocer al idiota de Kiba, al reservado de Neji y al vago de Shikamaru.

— Hola, bastardos. —Saludó el rubio.

— Al fin llegas, eres peor que una nena. —Se burló el Inuzuka. — Por cierto, creí que vendrías con Sasuke.

— Ah, el teme está de viaje, llega la próxima semana. —Respondió sin mucho interés.

— Ya veo, ese infeliz se ha desaparecido casi todas las vacaciones.

— Lamento interrumpir esta charla de chicas, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, si llegamos tarde saben quién nos dará la bienvenida. — Habló Neji y a los demás se les vino a la mente el recuerdo del año pasado y el generoso castigo de Gai-sensei por llegar 5 minutos más tarde.

— Es cierto, aún no me puedo sacar de la cabeza esos horribles shorts verdes. —Dijo Shikamaru.

— Yo aún tengo la marca de su zapato en el trasero. —Se quejó Kiba.

— Te odia, así de simple. —Dijo Naruto. Todos se rieron y emprendieron su marcha.

La escuela no ha cambiado mucho, aunque había caras nuevas ese año o como otros dirían "carne fresca a la vista".

— ¿Ya viste quién va a allá? —Señaló Kiba.

— ¿No es ese Suigetsu? —Preguntó Naruto.

— Genial, otro idiota más que debo ver. — Neji bufó y trató de ignorarlos.

— Hey, escuché eso, Hyuga. —Chilló un peliblanco que iba en su dirección.

— ¿Qué tal, Suigetsu? —Saludó el castaño.

— Muy bien, muy bien. — Todos notaron la excesiva felicidad del muchacho.

— ¿Podemos saber a qué se debe tu sonrisa de idiota? —Preguntó Shikamaru.

— A que no saben lo que mis fuentes más confiables me han contado. —Movió las cejas de forma graciosa lo que generaba más dudas a los presentes.

— ¡Ya habla de una vez! —Replicó el rubio.

— ¡Bueno, paciencia tío! —El peliblanco se acercó al rubio y volteó a ver a ambos lados, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle a sus amigos el secreto más grande de la historia. —Hay nuevas alumnas, pero eso no es todo, las chicas de este año son más lindas de lo que imaginan. —Naruto lo observó por unos segundos como si fuera un bicho raro y decidió que no preguntaría más, a veces su amigo podía ser un poco idiota.

— ¿Esa era tu gran noticia? — Preguntó con burla el joven de cabellera larga.

— Pff, que no te interesen las chicas, señor Hyuga, no es mi problema. —Neji iba a matarlo si no fuera porque Kiba lo sostuvo a tiempo.

— Creí que sería un chisme más caótico. —Bostezó el Nara.

— Bueno sí, hay algo más…habrá una nueva alumna en nuestra clase, pero eso no es todo, al parecer es hija de… —Suigetsu no pudo acabar de contarles porque una lujosa limusina se estacionó a la entrada de la escuela. Los chicos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, no recordaban a alguien en la escuela que viniera en un transporte como ese.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? —El Inuzuka habló por todos.

— ¡Es ella! —Suigetsu señaló con emoción el auto. Sus amigos no entendían nada, solo trataban de entender la situación.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor, niño pez? —Shikamaru estaba cabreado con tanto misterio.

— Es la hija de los Haruno, es una de las familias más adineradas de todo Japón. —Respondió el peliblanco.

— Si es de una familia prestigiosa ¿qué hace en un basurero como Konoha Gakuen? Digo, con el dinero que deben tener, debería estar en una cara escuela en Suiza o Alemania. Este lugar le debe parecer un nido de ratas. —Habló con desdén el Inuzuka.

— Esa es la parte más interesante de la historia, espero que nos la cuente en clases la señorita Haruno. —Sonrió Suigetsu.

— ¿Una niña mimada más en la escuela? No es novedad. —Naruto ignoró la limusina y fue directo a los pasillos en busca del aula 301.

— Oye, Naruto, ¿no piensas ver cómo es ella? — Un eufórico Suigetsu gritaba.

— _Idiotas._ —Pensó el Uzumaki.

El chofer bajó del auto y abrió la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa joven de piel pálida y cabello largo rosa.

Los demás alumnos que aún estaban fuera de la escuela se la quedaron viendo con curiosidad, no todos los días llega alguien en limusina.  
Por otro lado ella ignoraba todas las miradas que le lanzaban y pasaba de largo, sabía que siempre llamaba la atención y más por tener un extraño color de cabello.  
Suigetsu que vio como también era ignorado por la nueva, solo admirarla en silencio, Kiba que estaba cerca de él, le palmeó la espalda y susurró solo para que su amigo lo escuche.

— Cierra la boca, Suigetsu, que la saliva se te escapa. —Se burló.

— ¡No sabía que iba a ser tan linda! —Exclamó el peliblanco.

— Sí, está muy bonita. Es toda una muñeca. —Le respondió Kiba. — Una lástima que Naruto se haya perdido tal espectáculo.

— Mejor así, con lo playboy que es, no me sorprendería viéndolo ligar al primer instante. —Se quejó el peliblanco.

— Ustedes dos son igual o peor que Naruto, no finjan. —Neji se alejó dejando a ese par.

— ¡Ja, mira quién habla, Hyuga! Si fuera por ti, te cogerías a cualquier cosa que tuviera falda. —Replicó el castaño.

— Ya, basta, están haciendo un espectáculo. Tenemos clase con Kakashi. —Shikamaru los separó y se los llevó al aula 301.

.

.

.

Naruto se sentaba casi al fondo del salón, así podía echarse una siesta en alguna clase sin que algún maestro lo pillara.  
Estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando los demás alumnos ingresaban junto con Kakashi-sensei.

— ¡Buenos días, alumnos! —Saludó el peli plateado detrás de su bufanda que siempre le tapaba la mitad del rostro para abajo. — Por lo visto hay alumnos nuevos. —Sonrió.

— Me gustaría que pasaran al frente y se presentaran para que la clase los pueda conocer un poco y claro, yo también.

Los nuevos hicieron una fila y cada uno iba presentándose hasta llegar al final, aunque los otros chicos no les prestaban mucha atención.

— Bueno creo que ya conocemos a todos, así que me gustaría hablarles un poco sobre las actividades de este año que se realizarán en-…—Kakashi dejó de hablar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se disculpó y fue a atender.  
Los demás aprovecharon y se pusieron a conversar en lo que le demoraba el Sensei, pero como vieron que volvió rápido se quedaron otra vez en completo silencio.

— Chicos al parecer tenemos una alumna nueva más que se incorporará a la clase. —Explicó el peli plata. — Por favor, adelante y preséntate a nosotros.

Naruto puso atención de más a la chica nueva. Al parecer era alta, la diminuta falda escocesa le dejaba ver unas kilométricas piernas torneadas, su piel era a simple vista tan blanca como la nieve, tenía unos gatunos ojos verdes y esa extraña cabellera rosa que más que hacerla lucir como sacada de un anime, la hacía verse más hermosa.

— Bien sûr, Kakashi-sensei. —Dirigió su vista al frente de la clase y trató de sonar lo más amable. Odiaba presentarse, porque sabía que luego vendría el interrogatorio. — Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años, soy de Japón, mi última escuela fue en Francia… —Meditó un poco lo que iba a decir, pero no se le ocurría nada más. —… Y espero llevarme bien con ustedes, _abrutis d'un seul neurone._ —Sonrió a la clase, pero más por la última frase de su pequeño discurso. Sus compañeros creyeron que era la chica más linda que hayan visto, la manera de sonreírles y que les hablara en otro idioma les fascinó, por lo que no dudaron en asaltarla con preguntas sobre su cumpleaños, postre favorito, si tenía novio y demás cosas innecesarias.  
Para su suerte Kakashi-sensei intervino y cesó el interrogatorio, hasta que un rubio que miraba con poca empatía a la joven alzó la mano.

— Tengo una última pregunta para la nueva, Sensei. —Sakura alzó la vista y vio como un rubio de aspecto rebelde la miraba con… ¿recelo?

— Las preguntas ya acabaron, así que-…—Naruto hizo caso omiso de lo que iba a decirle Kakashi e igual hizo la pregunta.

— Si estuviste en una escuela en Francia, imagino que eres una persona que viene de una buena familia, ¿por qué viniste a un lugar como Konoha? —Escupió las palabras.

— ¡Naruto, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte! Discúlpate ahora mismo. — Todos en el salón estaban callados, unos lo miraban horrorizados y otros apoyaban al rubio.

— Descuide, Kakashi-sensei no es ninguna ofensa, puedo responder a esa pregunta. —Sakura analizó bien al chico, sabía que era uno de esos idiotas que se creían los mejores de la escuela solo por ser un busca pleitos.

— Mis padres decidieron que debía conocer el exterior y socializar con más personas de mi edad que solo pasármela de internado en internado, a lo que me pareció una gran idea, pues no conozco a más chicos como yo. —Fingió una sonrisa. La mayoría de la población masculina en el aula se la quedaron viendo como si fuera un ángel y algunas chicas la miraban con envidia.

Algo que Naruto Uzumaki sabía más que nadie era cuando una persona mentía, pero al parecer ella decía la verdad, no vio ningún titubeó en algún momento, sonaba segura de sí misma. A lo que bufó molesto e ignoró su presencia.

.

La primera impresión de ella hacia él fue la de: _Completo imbécil._ Ningún chico la había tratado así en su vida, pero tampoco se iba a dejar menospreciar por un sujeto como aquel, así que decidió tener el menor contacto con ese tal Naruto o se arruinaría el día.

— Bueno, ya que las preguntas acabaron, voy a asignarte un sitio, déjame ver…al lado de Uzumaki hay un asiento disponible. — Sakura se mordió la lengua, su primer día de clases se vería arruinado por sentarse al lado de ese idiota.

Por otra parte, Naruto no podía creer la jodida suerte que tenía, sabía que esa extraña de perfume caro, solo sería un dolor de cabeza.

— _¿Por qué con la hijita de papá?_ —Pensó con molestia.

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Nuevo fic NaruSaku, recién salido del horno!

¿Les gustó este primer cap? :D Como verán la primera impresión ya fue dada y esos dos no llevarán la fiesta en paz por laaaaargo rato.  
¡A esperar al segundo cap! Muajaja (?)

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o un dedazo, trataré de mejorar (?) lolz.

PD: No crean que me he olvidado de mis otros fics NS, aún los estoy editando, pero la universidad no me deja actualizarlos todos a tiempo :'(

Por cierto tengo una página en dónde estoy publicando todos mis fics y nuevos proyectos NS, a los interesados, pueden encontrar el link en la descripción de mi perfil!  
(Quiero aclarar que esa página es de contenido…sugerente 7u7)

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

.

.

 **21 de Junio del 2015.**


	2. Él

_**Disclaimer:**_ __ _Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _NaruSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto, un rebelde, amante de las carreras, playboy y sin ningún respeto por la autoridad hará que se meta en más de un lío, especialmente si tiene un maestro como Kakashi-sensei, su actual mentor y consejero de la escuela._ _  
_ _Siempre fue una persona solitaria, nunca necesitó de nadie en esta vida para aligerar sus problemas, pero ¿qué pasa cuando el destino llega vestido en una diminuta falda escocesa y con un perfecto acento francés?_ __

 _Sakura Haruno, la hija de una de las familias más adineradas de Japón, es una chica que cualquiera tildaría de "Señorita perfección"._ _  
_ _A pasado su vida de internado en internado y recién a sus diecisiete años, sus padres decidieron enviarla a una escuela más...normal._ _  
_ _Sus buenos modales, su elegancia e inteligencia la harán el foco de atención entre sus compañeros, aunque cierto rubio la califique de: "Hijita de papá"._ __

 _La primera impresión de ella hacia él fue la de: "Completo imbécil"._ __

 _Ambos tienen algo en común, SE ODIAN EL UNO AL OTRO._ _  
_ _Naruto y Sakura no pueden respirar el mismo oxígeno sin tener los deseos de matarse, pero ya saben lo que dicen, "del odio al amor hay solo un paso... o quizás necesitarán una escalera más larga"._

.

.

 **Black Sheep**

 _ **(Oveja negra)**_

.

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 2: Él.**

.

Me presentaré y les dejaré conocer un lado de mí. Soy Sakura Haruno y tengo diecisiete años. Soy la hija del acaudalado empresario Kizashi Haruno y su flameante esposa Mebuki Haruno, para muchos el matrimonio perfecto, para mí, un asco de padres y no es que los odie, al contrario, los adoro, pero se perdieron momentos importantes en mi infancia.

Si tuviera que resumir mi vida en una sola palabra sería: _Vacía._

Ustedes se preguntarán ¿por qué te quejas si lo tienes todo?  
Quizás se estén imaginando que soy la típica niñita rica, soberbia y que si hago un capricho mis padres me comprarían con regalos caros para que esté feliz, pero no es así.  
 _ **La realidad es muchas veces distinta a la ficción.**_

A comparación de otras chicas de mi edad, yo no me siento feliz…vivir bajo el apellido Haruno no es más que una maldición. Las personas te tratan bien solo por saber quién eres, son hipócritas y no muestran sus verdaderas personalidades, es por eso que cuando conozco a alguien suelo ser bastante fría y analizo su comportamiento.

En cuanto a las relaciones amorosas, existieron unos cuántos chicos en mi vida, pero nada sorprendente. Tarde o temprano me aburría y terminaba por romper con ellos.  
No me considero una persona romántica, pues a los siete años aprendí que las historias en donde la princesa terminaba con su príncipe azul, eran solo eso… _cuentos.  
_ Recuerdo que mi nana me decía que algún día conocería a ese "alguien" que me haría volver a creer en el amor.  
Aún sigo esperándolo, quizás no existe o lo asesinaron antes de conocerme.

Ser una adolescente no es fácil, aún hay cosas que no sé, como el **sexo.  
** No entiendo por qué todos hablan de eso, algunas de mis amigas les parece la cosa más fascinante del mundo, yo lo veo como el acto de darse placer mutuo.  
No es amor, solo son dos cuerpos fusionándose en uno.  
Tuve varias oportunidades de tener _"sexo",_ pero no me sentía feliz dándole mi primera vez a algún imbécil que solo quería follarse a la hijita de los Haruno y restregárselo a sus amigos en la cara por llevarse el premio gordo.  
Como dije, nunca hubo alguien especial en mi vida como para compartir un momento como ese.

Mi mejor amiga Ino, hija única de los Yamanaka, siempre me llevaba a las fiestas más excéntricas con la intención de ligarme a algún chico lindo. _  
_Ella siempre me dice que la mejor forma de disfrutar mi juventud es mandar todo al demonio y tener alguna aventurilla de una noche.  
No saben la falta que me hace en estos momentos, mis padres son los culpables de ello y les contaré el por qué.  
Al parecer decidieron que sería buena idea que deje los internados y vaya a una escuela _normal…_ _ **SÍ, NORMAL.  
**_ Creen que así puedo conocer más chicos de mi edad que no necesariamente sean de mi entorno social. No sé qué animal les picó o por qué llegaron a esa conclusión.  
Pretenden ser buenos padres después de diecisiete años, _es patético._  
Cuando le di la noticia a mi mejor amiga, me rogó e imploró que no la abandonara, que ambas éramos como la _Nutella & Go _y sin mí no tendría a su confidente y hermana _.  
_  
Lloré como dos días cuando partí de Francia y dejaba a Ino en mi antiguo internado, **Notre Dame.**  
Nunca perdí contacto con ella desde mi regreso a Japón, nos veíamos a menudo por Skype, me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y de lo mal que se sentía por estar nuestro último año separadas, además me advertía que no hablara con desconocidos y que no me consiguiera amigos muy _frikis._

Y aquí estoy, en la limusina con dirección a mi nueva escuela, _Konoha Gakuen_. Nunca había escuchado de ella, pero papá dijo que es un buen lugar, no tan lujosa como Notre Dame, pero la educación y las actividades están bien.  
No soy de las personas que juzgan un libro por su portada, solo cruzaré los dedos para que mi nueva escuela no sean tan… _mala._

El chofer estacionó la limusina al frente de Konoha y puedo ver las caras de admiración de los demás estudiantes a través de las ventanas polarizadas.  
Lo admito estoy nerviosa, no conozco a nadie y según los chismes de Ino, ser la alumna nueva no es muy agradable y menos viniendo de una escuela no tan prestigiosa como otras a las que he ido.  
¡Quiero darme a la fuga, volver a casa y pinchar todas las ruedas de los autos de colección de mi padre por haberme apartado de mi mejor amiga!

Mi chofer se acerca en cámara lenta hasta la puerta trasera, bajo la ventanilla y él puede apreciar mi rostro afligido, me dedica una cálida sonrisa y me dice que **todo estará bien.  
** No tengo escapatoria, solo asiento y dejo que abra la puerta, se despide de mí y dice que irá a buscarme después de las clases.

Todas las miradas se intensifican y soy yo el nuevo centro de atención. No puedo mostrar debilidad, por lo que decido ignorarlos y refugiarme tras mi maquillaje de frialdad e indiferencia.

.

.

.

— ¡Buenos días, alumnos! —Saludó un peli plateado detrás de su bufanda que siempre le tapaba la mitad del rostro para abajo. — Por lo visto hay alumnos nuevos. —Sonrió.

— Me gustaría que pasaran al frente y se presentaran para que la clase los pueda conocer un poco y claro, yo también.

Los antiguos miraban aburridos a los nuevos, sin mencionar que media clase estaba casi dormida, entre ellas un rubio.  
Entre sueños o como él lo llamaba "su tiempo de meditación", Naruto escuchó como su Sensei dejaba por un momento la clase para atender a quién rayos estuviera en esa puerta.  
Dejó escapar un bostezo y notó el gran interés entre Suigetsu y Kiba por la persona que estaba hablando con Kakashi-sensei, se preguntó qué estarían cuchicheando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su mentor.

— Chicos al parecer tenemos una alumna nueva más que se incorporará a la clase. —Explicó el peli plata. — Por favor, adelante y preséntate a nosotros.

Naruto vio por el rabillo del ojo como Suigetsu ensanchaba la sonrisa, parecía un maniático y Kiba no se hacía esperar.  
Cuando dirigió su vista al frente, supo el por qué actuaban tan raro.  
Y allí estaba, ante a sus narices la razón por la cual no solo sus amigos actuaban raro, si no la mayoría de chicos de su aula.

Alta, con una diminuta falda escocesa que dejaba ver unas kilométricas piernas torneadas, una piel tan blanca como la nieve, gatunos ojos verdes y una extraña cabellera rosa que más que hacerla lucir como sacada de un anime, la hacía verse más hermosa. Bueno he de admitirlo es una muñeca, pero no es mi tipo. —Pensó el rubio.

— _Mentiroso._ —Una parte de su subconsciente habló por él, se sintió al descubierto y negó fervientemente.

— Bien sûr, Kakashi-sensei. —El Uzumaki escuchó su voz por primera vez, tan suave y melodiosa, le recordó una tarjeta de buenos deseos.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años, soy de Japón, mi última escuela fue en Francia… —Él la escuchó atentamente, supo que ella era la de la limusina. Sintió un poco de empatía hacia ella, imaginó que sería una princesita con aires de grandeza que solo sabe dar órdenes y quién recibe costosos regalos de sus padres. No sabía por qué alguien como ella podía estar en una escuela como esta. —Maldijo.

—… Y espero llevarme bien con ustedes, _abrutis d'un seul neurone._ —Sonrió a la clase. Naruto creyó que era solo una máscara, nadie podría estar **"feliz"** viniendo de una escuela en Francia a una escuela regular de aquí.

Luego de ello, se vino un tortuoso interrogatorio para la chica, que por suerte, Kakashi controló a tiempo.

— Tengo una última pregunta para la nueva, Sensei. —El rubio alzó la mano y la peli rosa enfocó su vista en él quien la miraba con cierta desconfianza.

— Las preguntas ya acabaron, así que-…—Naruto hizo caso omiso e igual hizo la pregunta.

— Si estuviste en una escuela en Francia, imagino que eres una persona que viene de una buena familia, ¿por qué viniste a un lugar como Konoha? —Escupió las palabras.

— ¡Naruto, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte! Discúlpate ahora mismo. — Todos en el salón estaban callados, unos lo miraban horrorizados y otros apoyaban al rubio.

— Descuide, Kakashi-sensei no es ninguna ofensa, puedo responder a esa pregunta. —Ella analizó bien al rubio, sabía que era uno de esos idiotas que se creían los mejores de la escuela solo por ser un busca pleitos. Gracias a Dios que Ino le explicó bien sobre estos tipos.

Después de contestarle de manera correcta al odioso rubio, se dijo a si misma que si evitaba tener el menor contacto con él no habría ningún problema, pero al parecer alguien allá arriba no estaba de acuerdo y le parecía divertido sentarla al lado de **él.**

.

.

.

— _¿Por qué debo sentarme con él? Es un ser unicelular, carente de materia gris, un…un… ¡COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!_ —Pensó la peli rosa. Ella odiaba su clase porque todos la miraban como otros al enterarse de dónde provenía, pero este chico la odiaba por razones extrañas y sabía que con él las cosas tenían que ir con más cuidado.

Naruto tampoco se sentía muy satisfecho con la noticia de compartir pupitre con _la hijita de papá._ No sabía por qué exactamente no le caía, solo sabía que ella no era honesta, **bueno no del todo.**

Sakura a regañadientes fue hasta su asiento y trató de imaginar que tenía a cualquier chico lindo a su lado, uno que no sea grosero, ni rebelde y que no sea tan idiota como ese rubio.  
Él solo la observaba con molestia, tenía que compartir todo el ciclo con ella, ¡iba a ser desesperante!

— Saquen sus libros de Arte & Literatura, que hoy nos toca una clase muy interesante, hablaremos de _Lenguas Románicas_ o como otros las conocen, _Lenguas Romance._ —La gran mayoría suspiró de aburrimiento, pero cierta peli rosa estaba fascinada, era uno de sus temas favoritos, no por algo dominaba bien la mayoría de esos idiomas.

— Oh es cierto, Srta Haruno, como se matriculó tarde no le llegó la lista completa de materiales, ¿podría compartir libro con Uzumaki? —Sakura dejó escapar un gemido, su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad. Volteó disimuladamente hasta ver como el rubio se encontraba igual de absorto que ella.

Naruto no podía estar más _contento_ con la noticia. Sus amigos le alzaban un pulgar en forma de complicidad, él solo los fulminaba.  
Le dio más espacio a la peli rosa y colocó su libro en medio de los dos. La apreció más de cerca y notó que sus ojos eran de un verde jade muy bonito, lástima que alguien como ella los tuviera.

Kakashi hablaba de temas sin sentido para él, no le interesaba nada de las lenguas romance, pero por lo visto su compañera estaba embelesada con el tema. Cuando su Sensei les dijo que les daría una pequeña evaluación acerca de todo lo explicado sintió molestia, no había prestado atención a nada, estaba distraído pensando en qué hacer después de clases y por qué el perfume de Sakura olía tan bien.  
Para su buena o _mala suerte_ la práctica sería de a dos, dudaba que ella quisiera ayudarlo después de cómo fue su primer encuentro.

Para Sakura era pan comido, los internados y sus tutores privados le enseñaron muchas veces de este tema, sabía que sacaría una perfecta calificación, aunque dudaba que su compañero sacara una alta nota. Se la había pasado toda la clase lanzando bolitas de papel, durmiendo o haciendo algún garabato en la mesa.  
Sintió algo de lástima por tener que estar en su pellejo, pero se dijo que no podía ser tan mala y como eran en duplas, tenía que hacer aprobar a su compañero, aunque eso signifique tener que cruzar más de dos palabras.  
Contó mentalmente hasta diez y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle, él lo hizo antes que ella.

— Deberías hacer la prueba por tu cuenta, solo haré que te saques una baja calificación por mi culpa. —Sakura quedó boquiabierta y vio como este trataba de no verla directamente a los ojos.

— No digas tonterías, somos pareja en esto, te ayudaré en esta prueba. No soy tan mala como crees. —Le sonrió de forma pícara. Ahora era él quien se quedaba sin palabras.

— Dame un bolígrafo y hagamos esto juntos. —El rubio asintió y le tendió el suyo, rozando accidentalmente la piel de sus dedos.

— Uhm, bueno comencemos…—Tomó su cuaderno y copió las preguntas del pizarrón, omitiendo la extraña sensación del roce de sus manos. — Primera pregunta, _menciona y divide según su clasificación las lenguas románicas._ — Naruto leía con espanto cada pregunta, más difícil que la anterior.

Sakura apuntaba a gran velocidad, podía escribir hasta con los ojos vendados cada respuesta, pero sabía que no estaría bien. Sintió algo de culpa y se acercó más a Naruto, él se sorprendió y escuchó cuando ella empezaba a explicarle cada respuesta.  
El rubio hubiera puesto más atención si no estuviera tan al pendiente del movimiento de sus labios y su melodiosa voz.

— ¿Y me entendiste? —Carraspeó levemente nerviosa.

— Eh, s-sí, c-claro.

— Tsk, mentiroso. —Entrecerró los ojos y luego dejó escapar una breve risilla.

— Veo que ustedes dos se están divirtiendo mucho. —Kiba los interrumpió y se acercó más a la peli rosa que lo observaba con cautela.

— Discúlpame, no me he presentado, soy Kiba Inuzuka, a su servicio, _mademoiselle._ —Habló en voz baja para que Kakashi no pudiera oírlo. — Soy un buen amigo de Naruto, ¿no es así? —Naruto bufó molesto, sabía a dónde quería llegar el castaño. Trataba de ligar con ella en medio de la clase.

— ¿No tienes que terminar tu prueba o algo así? —El rubio respondió con desdén.

— Para tu información mi compañero y yo ya terminamos. —Le devolvió una mirada llena de enfado. — Solo quería ver cómo se están llevando ustedes dos. —Señaló con picardía.

— Ya lárgate, estorbas. —Frunció el ceño y vio cómo hacía sentir más incómoda a Sakura.

— Solo quería hacerle una pregunta a tu amiga, _rosadita._ —Sonrió con burla. — Al parecer sabes mucho de lenguas romance, ¿qué opinas de los _**besos franceses**_? — Kiba vio como un ligero rubor aparecía en la pálida piel de ella.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta de mierda es esa? Piérdete de una vez, Kiba. —Naruto botó sin ningún respeto a su castaño amigo y éste le mostró el dedo corazón.

Nunca en su vida creyó que un sujeto como Inuzuka le preguntaría algo tan… **inapropiado.** — ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? —Pensó. Trató de que no le afectara eso y se preguntó qué clase de amigos tenía su compañero. ¿Es que todos los adolescentes siempre son así de hormonales?

— Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con el idiota de Kiba, él es siempre así con todas las chicas. —Se rascó la nunca, parecía que le costaba buscar las palabras adecuados sin tener que ofenderla.

— No importa…—Sonó la campana y ella se levantó de forma abrupta. — Debo entregarle la prueba a Kakashi-sensei. — Sakura tomó sus cosas y dejó a Naruto con una gran interrogante.

— Qué rara es. —Pensó. — Al parecer a la hijita de papá no le gustan los comentarios de ese tipo. —Sonrió. — Será interesante tenerla de compañera, ojalá y no sea tan egocéntrica como la mayoría de chicas de esta escuela. —Negó divertido y tomó sus cosas para encontrarse en la cafetería con sus amigos.

.

.

.

— Es el primer día de clases y ya quiero volver a Notre Dame. ¡Ino, no sabes cómo son! ¡Uno de ellos trató de ligar conmigo! —Sakura había ido a refugiarse en los baños de chicas para tener un poco de privacidad y llamar al celular a su mejor amiga en Francia.

— _Jesús, son como unos animales en celo. ¡Debes cuidarte de ellos, no sabes de lo que son capaces!_ —Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea a una preocupada rubia que al igual que ella estaba en clases.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? El peor de todos es ese rubio…

— _¿Rubio? ¿Cuál rubio?_ —Su amiga reclamaba una rápida explicación. _— ¿Te ha hecho algo? Dime su nombre y juro que llamaré a algunos contactos de papá para que le dejen en claro que no debe molestarte._ —Habló enojada.

— No me ha hecho nada, por ahora, pero no entiendo por qué me odia. Lo hubieras visto, al inicio de la clase me miró con cierta desconfianza y hace poco tuvimos una prueba juntos.

— _¿Y qué sucedió?_ —Preguntó con cierto temor.

— Al comienzo se comportaba reacio conmigo, pero después…no sabría cómo explicártelo, tendrías que verlo tú mismo.

— _¿Sabes una cosa? Al diablo con Notre Dame, tomaré el primer vuelo a Japón e iré a verte, no te asustes, convenceré a mis padres de que no puedo estar separada de mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo. Lo entenderán._

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Ino? —La peli rosa se sentía un poco mal por tener que preocupar a su mejor amiga.

— _Bueno, eso creo._ —Rio. — _Ya te lo dije antes, nadie puede separar a la_ _ **Nutella & Go.**_

— Solo espero que no encuentres mi cadáver antes de que llegues. — Bromeó.

— _¡Ni de coña, nadie pondrá un dedo encima si estoy yo para impedirlo!_ —Exclamó.

Hablaron un poco más de ciertas cosas y se despidió de la peli rosa, no sin antes prometerle que le hablaría en la noche y le daría los detalles de cómo reaccionaron sus padres ante su repentina decisión.

Sakura salió del baño y fue a la cafetería, en el camino meditó y supo que muchos chicos estarían allí, solo esperaba no llamar la atención, pero _¿qué podría salir mal?_

.

.

 **N/A:** Al fin salí de vacaciones y pues, ya podré _**actualizar y editar**_ todos mis fics pendientes jó.

Por eso aquí está, ¡el segundo capítulo de Black Sheep! :D

Sakura hace más protagonismo en esta parte 3  
Ya han podido apreciar la relación de Ino y Sakura, las dos son las mejores amigas y se cuidan como si fueran hermanas *gritos internos de emoción*  
Para Naruto, aún sigue creyendo que nuestra peli rosa es una odiosa y algo _rara(?)  
_ Hay que darle algo de tiempo para que la conozca mejor. xD

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o un dedazo, trataré de mejorar (?)

PD: Tengo más proyectos NS, espero subirlos lo más pronto posible :')

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

.

.

Respondiendo a los reviews.

 _ **Kidloco:**_ Creo que sé quién eres jaja, gracias por seguir mis historias c:

 _ **Yomii20:**_ Espero que te guste este nuevo cap xD

 _ **Azkaban:**_ Jajaja es tu imaginación(?) ok no, gracias por decirlo. Aún sigo practicando mi redacción y estos comentarios me ayudan bastante *3*

 _ **NSTF:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! No sabes lo que me costó hacer el primer cap jaja, ¡saludos!

 _ **Sonatika-San:**_ ¡Oww gracias! Aquí está el segundo cap, espero que te guste como el anterior, ¡saludos! :D

.

.

 **11 de Julio del 2015.**


End file.
